2 AM Means Nothing
by GravitationGirl
Summary: Sometimes Even the Purest Angel needs to have someone they care for care back. Romancehumordrama.


**2 A.M. Means Nothing...**

**My first Pita-ten Fic. I was inspired by my little sister. She is a big Pita-ten fan. I got her interested in japanese, manga, anime the such. She has excelled me in all of them. I'm so proud of her. I wanted to write a fic for her. I hope you all enjoy it. and thanks for listening to this babbling.**

Kari looked down from the top of the building. Down onto the glowing streets of Tokyo. She was supposed to check in on Misha-chan for God. But she kept getting distracted. Something kept flashing in the back of her mind. A snowflake landed on her nosekeeping her from her thoughts. "ACHHOOO! Bless me."

She stood a little taller and puffed out her wings. Christmas was a week away. Everything looked wonderful! She knew God would be super proud. Kari let the wind envelope her as she took to the sky. Misha-chan would have to wait for a short while.

Kari, still in flight, tied back her aquamarine hair with a ribbon that was given to her by her best friend in the world. Oriya. She did a back flip and got ready to accelerate when she ran smack dab into Oriya himself. "Ooof! Oopsey daisy. Oriya-chan! Glompy's!" As Kari dashed forward to embrace the lavender eyed angel he ducked out of the way.

"Hey! What chya do 'dat for!"

"You're so silly Kari" Oriya said with his most wonderful smile in place. "Now! God said you were supposed to be at Misha-chan's an hour ago! I think you should take care of business before play Kari-chan! Tsk, tsk."

Kari hung her head embarrassed. "Yes Oriya-chan... I will be good."

"That's what i wanted to hear. Now i got my own person to take care of. You'll never be a guardian if you keep spacing like that. You'll be stuck as an errand girl."

"Eeeek!" Kari winced at the mere thought!

"Bye, bye Kari! Be Good!" He flipped his raven colored bangs from his eyes and sprinted through the sky. Back to his duty.

Kari groaned but did as she was told and made her way to the home of Kotarou-kun.

She was so lost in her visions that she collided with Kotarou's glass screen door before she could stop herself.

"What was that?"Kotarou gasped as he dashed for the window. "Oh, no." He Muttered. "Not another one."

"Is it a squishy, creepy, crawly, thing Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked joyfully as she skipped over.

"No. But i think it's for you."

"A Surprise for me, Su?" Misha ran to the door and looked down to see Kari smashed against the glass.

"Ooo! It's another friend! Yes indeedy, Su!" Misha flung the door open and helped up Kari. "How's ya doin'?" Kari blinked a couple times then jumped up straight. Startling Kotarou.

"Misha-chan! I'm here to check up on you and, um, there was something else..."

"My friend! Come on Kari-chan! We shall talk and have much fun!" She didn't even give Kari time to respond before dragging her into poor Kotarou 's house.

After talking and getting info Kari decided to leave. She bowed at the balcony. "Thanks you Misha-chan! Kotarou-kun."

"No problem! Come back soon okie-dokie?" She said clinging to Kotarou's back. Kari felt something twinge inside her chest. Was it the jealousy she had heard about? Surely not. Kari shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Yes i may come back."

"Why don't any of you just use the door?" Kotarou sighed.

"That's not good!" Snapped Kari. "Can't fly very good from the door!" Kari poofed out her wings straightened her dress and smiled back at Misha-chan. "Bye-bye!" She took flight letting her silver eyes search the darkness.

Jealousy? Could she had fallen victim? But why would she be jealous? It hurt and didn't make any sense at all she made it to a small wooded area and curled into the branch's. jealous? But that is bad. Like a slap in the face she realized, it wasn't jealousy. She was lonely. It was longing. She must have been spending to much time on earth. "I have to go home tomorrow." She whispered to a nest full of sleeping birds. "Or i will be swallowed. and that's not good." She nestled closer to the tree and slept.

**Okay. Um, this was a REALLY short fisrt chapter. But i promise it will get better. Read and Review. Thanksy! Now... Chapter 2...**


End file.
